pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Looking After Gekko
November 6, 2015 | previous = Gekko and the Snore-A-Saurus | next = Catboy and the Teeny Weeny Ninjalino}} "Looking After Gekko" (also known as "Gluglu n'a besoin de personne" in French) is the first half of the 9th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. Greg seems to think that just because he is the youngest doesn't mean that he doesn't need to be helped. As he, Connor, Amaya and the kids discover that their school bus is missing, the PJ Masks discover that the bus had been stolen and remade by Night Ninja to turn the school bus into his Ninja Bus. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Night Ninja *Ninjalinos It's the end of the school day, and the teacher announces that the school bus is going to leave in a few moments. The kids get ready to leave the classroom, but not before they can choose one book from the bookshelf to read at home. After the kids, including Connor and Amaya, grab their desired books, Greg arrives at the bookshelf to find his desired book at the top shelf. He tries to stretch out and jump for it, but he cannot reach it. Connor and Amaya notice this, and they both walk over to him. Connor offers that he will get the book for him, but Greg declines. Amaya tells him that Connor is just looking out for him, as friends should do, but Greg still declines, and begins to climb the bookshelf to get his book. However, before Amaya could stop him, he slips and falls off. Greg's book falls down as well, but Connor catches it in time. Greg is upset, though, because he thinks that Connor and Amaya are just looking after him since he is the youngest. He declares that he can take care of himself, and leaves the classroom, bumping his nose into the door in the process. Connor and Amaya join Greg, and the three run out of the school to catch the bus. However, once they reach the gateway, they, as well as the others, find that the bus has disappeared. Not knowing where it went, the teacher tells the kids that their parents can be called to pick them up instead. Once that has been announced, Connor, Amaya, and Greg group together and decide to find out who took the school bus. That night, at HQ, after the kids have transformed, Gekko walks over to the PJ Picture Player and declares to take the Gekko-mobile. Before he could press his symbol, though, Owlette states that they should take the Owl-Glider instead in order to spot the school bus up in the air. Meanwhile, Catboy thinks that the Cat-Car should be used since its speed is fast enough to catch up with the bus. Gekko is annoyed at this, and tells the two PJ Masks that he wants to choose today so he can show them that he can do things himself. Owlette tries to tell him that this is not the case, but Gekko glares at her, so she stops herself and says that they will take his vehicle for the mission. Gekko proceeds to press his symbol icon, but Catboy presses it instead. Although upset, Gekko knows that with his vehicle's strength, stickiness, and camouflage, he won't need any help in getting the bus back. Catboy and Owlette try to tell him that they were just trying to help, just as the PJ Masks always do, but he does not listen and takes off for the Gekko-mobile. Once the two catch up with him, the team enters the vehicle and heads off into the town. While driving along, Owlette spots the school bus driving across the street where they are on. Gekko turns the Gekko-mobile towards the pathway, and the team exits the vehicle. Unfortunately, the bus is gone. Since neither the Cat-Car nor the Owl-Glider have been used, Catboy and Owlette use their Cat Ears and Owl Eyes, respectively, to sense where the bus is. Meanwhile, Gekko is looking at them, wishing that he could do something to find it. He soon gets his chance when Owlette spots something moving towards the town square. He jumps into the Gekko-mobile, and uses its Wall Climb feature to catch up to it. Seeing Gekko take off, Catboy uses his Super Cat Speed while Owlette flies along to catch up with him. Once Gekko arrives at the town square, he activates the Gekko-mobile's Camouflage feature and parks on the walls of one of the buildings. He then gets out and hides behind a tree. What he sees from there is a group of Ninjalinos painting the school bus and planting a ninja statue on the hood, while Night Ninja comes out of the bus and plants a Night Ninja flag on top. Seeing that these villains are the ones who stole the vehicle, Gekko comes out from his hiding spot and confronts them, telling them that no one can get home from school if the bus is stolen. Night Ninja doesn't care, and explains that he stole the school bus so he can have a vehicle of his own, since the PJ Masks have vehicles that always catch up to them. Once it is remade, he will have the fastest, coolest, and strongest vehicle ever, especially better and stronger than Gekko's Gekko-mobile. Gekko counters this and voice-deactivates the Camouflage feature of his vehicle, showing the villain the Wall Climb feature. Night Ninja is not moved by this, and the Ninjalinos fire Sticky Splats at the vehicle, making it stuck to the wall. The villains then enter the bus and drive off. Soon, Catboy and Owlette arrive at the scene. They both ask him if he's okay, then tell him that if he goes off like what he did earlier and gets in trouble, then they won't be able to look out for him. Gekko pushes this off, and states he is big and strong enough to protect himself. Suddenly, the school bus drives past the team. Gekko uses his Super Gekko Muscles to unstick his Gekko-mobile from the Sticky Splats, places it down on the road, and drives off after it, leaving Catboy and Owlette behind. A few moments later, the Ninjalinos are putting on the finishing touches of the school bus, with features such as huge Sticky Splat wheels and a huge engine. Once those are in place, the Ninja Bus is now complete. Gekko arrives, and comes up to Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos to see all of the things that are on the school bus. Night Ninja explains to him that the wheels that are placed on the vehicle are for climbing, crawling, and racing anywhere, making it much better than Gekko's vehicle. Gekko, though, is not fazed by this, and is determined to prove that his vehicle is better than his. However, he does not notice that a couple of the Ninjalinos are sneaking up towards the Gekko-mobile. It is only until Night Ninja points it out, saying that he is going to steal it as well. Gekko notices this and runs towards the Gekko-mobile. He tries to catch the Ninjalinos, but to no avail since they are too fast. Fortunately, Catboy and Owlette arrive just in time. Owlette uses her Owl Wing Wind to blow the Ninjalinos away from the Gekko-mobile, while Catboy uses his Super Cat Speed to make them dizzy. Quickly, Night Ninja and the other Ninjalinos jump into the Ninja Bus and drive away. Once the villains have disappeared, Catboy and Owlette try talking to Gekko again. They state that he can't keep rushing off by himself. It almost resulted in his Gekko-mobile being stolen, and they can't help him if this continues. Gekko, though, is annoyed that his friends keep looking after him, and thinks that because of that, he didn't catch the Ninja Bus like he planned to. Once the Ninja Bus drives by, Gekko jumps back into his Gekko-mobile and rushes off again, much to Catboy and Owlette's annoyance. He does not pay attention to this, though, and remains adamant that he can get Night Ninja by himself. With one transition of Gekko's Gekko symbol, the Ninja Bus is making its way towards the school, the Gekko-mobile following in its path. Owlette spots the two vehicles heading there from up above, and she and Catboy, who is on foot, go after them. Soon, the two vehicles come face-to-face in front of the school. Gekko gets ready to take on the Ninja Bus, but now that the vehicle is complete, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos are not disturbed. All the Ninjalinos take out their Sticky Splats, and the Ninja Bus advances towards Gekko. Looking at the huge and strong vehicle, Gekko gets worried, feeling that he may be too little after all to defeat it. Just then, Catboy and Owlette arrive, ready to save him. Owlette attempts to stop the bus by blocking the view with her cape, only for the Ninjalinos to activate the windsheld wipers, pushing her off and tangling her in her cape. Catboy jumps in to help out, but Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos sticky-splat him onto the school wall. Now that the two PJ Masks are trapped, they both call on Gekko for help. At first, Gekko is excited to hear this, but when his friends tell him that this is what friends do, he soon realizes that this was what his friends were doing all this time: just looking out for him. Determined to do the same, Gekko declares that it's time to be a hero, and advances towards the Ninja Bus, as the vehicle continues its path towards him as well. As the two vehicles advance towards each other, Catboy and Owlette worriedly look on. Just before the vehicles collide with each other, Gekko quickly gets out of the Ninja Bus's path, turns around, and uses the Gekko-mobile Swing-and-Fling feature to send the bus flying into the air. Once the bus starts to land, Gekko gets out of his vehicle, catches the bus with his Super Gekko Muscles, and shakes Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos off. Unfortunately for him, they see this as a chance to steal Gekko's Gekko-mobile instead and repaint it since they can't use the Ninja Bus as their own vehicle. As the villains climb onto the Gekko-mobile, Gekko places the Ninja Bus down and calls for Catboy and Owlette's help. Fortunately, Owlette is able to untangle herself from her cape, and helps free Catboy from the Sticky Splats. The PJ Masks regroup, and are ready to take down Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, especially now that they are working together. Using the Sticky Splats, Owlette sticky-splats most of the Ninjalinos, and grabs one of them for Catboy to hold and make him dizzy using his Super Cat Speed. Meanwhile, Gekko runs up to Night Ninja, but the villain passes this off and gets ready to use the Gekko-mobile to defeat him. However, he does not know how the vehicle works, and when he presses a button, he is shot out. When he lands, he accepts his defeat and runs off with his Ninjalinos, declaring that the PJ Masks will not beat him so easily the next time they see him. Just as long as the PJ Masks look out for each other, though, the villains will never defeat them. Gekko asks Catboy and Owlette to help him revert the bus back to the way it was before, and the PJ Masks proclaim their signature victory phrase. The next day, the teacher and the kids arrive to school in the bus, which is now back to normal. Now that Greg has learned his lesson, he decides not to jump for any books this time and let his friends help him instead. Connor and Amaya are glad to hear that, and offer to help him out with anything else. Greg then takes out a list of what they can also help out with: his clay modeling in art class, carrying his lunch and homework, and so forth. As he continues to list all the things he needs help with, Connor and Amaya both share a laugh, and the three enter into the school grounds, ending the episode. This episode's lesson is that there are times in which you do need help from others, even if you feel like you don't. *The Ninja Bus makes its debut. *This is the first episode to be written and directed by Christian De Vita. Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Night Ninja as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Gekko Category:Episodes using the Gekko-Mobile Category:Christian De Vita-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja